elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Amur-Cage
''In the darkness the empty at the center of the lake, you can see faint light. ''- Description of Amur-Cage on the world map. Amur-Cage is a map exclusive to the Elona+ mod of Elona. It is located in the northeast portion of the Lost Irva continent. It is an indoor map. This map is a land of the dead. It contains many unique NPCs that have been encountered throughout the course of the main quests and other minor boss quests. The non-boss NPCs that show up are there if for some reason they do not appear in any other location after a certain time. This does not include some bosses such as the Chaos Fort bosses, which apparently do not set flags after their defeat. The bosses that this applies to have instead been added to the Void as random bosses. Most of the NPCs are friendly. A few of the non-uniques being neutral, such as the infected yerles soldiers. The NPCs do all seem to drop the same as if they were bosses, so this includes their uniques if you might have missed one of them. The NPCs DO sometimes carry alcohol and other items that might cause them to go berserk and fight each other. The meat of some unique NPCs would normally give resistances or other effects when eaten, but not when dropped in Amur-Cage. The map also includes several neutral wisps. The map includes an unaligned altar in the center portion. It uses track number 15 for its music (mcOpening). Notable NPCs In the middle parts of the map: *Amurdad: A strong God Farmer that acts as the only new unique NPC in the map. He carries the Astral Sickle, which he does not drop when he is defeated. He has a couple of dialog options, but these have no function currently. *The Infected yerles soldiers that accompanied Meshera alpha during the last boss fight in South Tyris. *A Palace magician that appeared when fighting the revenge. The map also potentially includes the following NPCs, although this is only a partial list: Upper right (Elona main quest NPCs): * the false prophet * the red-eyed Deceiver * the steel dragon * the lord of the Ancient Castle * the king of Palmia * the shadow of Palmia * the lonely wolf of Karune * the dark abomination Upper left (Elona+ Act 2 main quest NPCs): * the deformed angel * the fire machine * the master of death * the chaos wing *Ether Generator *Chaos Unicorn *Meshera plant Lower right (Elona and Elona+ sub-quest NPCs): *Yeek (boss) * the cat tamer * the master of the pyramid * the minotaur king *H sister (boss) * the pirate boss *King Cockroach * the Doggod Lower left (Elona+ Act 3 main quest and sub-quest NPCs): * the revenge * the destroy * the infections * the ancient fire *Tester * the abyss * the bind Small Medal Locations There are no medals on this map. Category:Amur-Cage